Motorcycle Accident
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: When Sam does not give Cat permission to ride her motorcycle. When Sam is away, Cat drives it on the road and gets into a terrible accident.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam said, "No!"

Cat said, "But I want to!"

Sam said, "You will not ride my motorcycle to go to the car racing championship finals!"

Cat asked, "Why?"

Sam said, "It's dangerous Cat"

Cat said, "I am 15 and 10 months old"

Sam said, "Do you have a license?"

Cat said, "Learners permit"

Sam said, "Not enough"

Cat said, "Seriously!"

Sam scolded her, "Cat, You have a time out for 2 hours!"

Cat whispered, "Dang it" and sat on the corner stool

~4 hours later~

Cat was still thinking of a way to get out while doing her homework

Sam asked, "Hey Cat you want to come to the movies with me, Dice, and Goomer?"

Cat said, "I have a lot of homework!"

Sam said, "Ok, see you in 3 and a half hours"

Cat asked, "Won't you go on your motorcycle?"

Sam said, "Goomer is bringing his car" as she exit the apartment

~20 minutes later~

Cat was still looking for Sam's motorcycle key when she found it

Cat started Sam's motorcycle with extreme difficulty

~Theater~

Sam, Dice, and Goomer reached the theater

Sam got off and said, "3 tickets for Earth Invaded 3 please"

The ticket lady said, "Sorry but we are closed"

Sam got in the car

Goomer asked, "What happened?"

Sam said, "They are closed"

Dice asked, "Why is the ticket lady here then?"

Sam said, "She is the ticket lady and assistant manager of this theater"

Dice said, "Goomer drive us back home"

Goomer said, "Ok"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cat was almost at the finals when her phone started ringing

Cat said, "Hello"

Sam said, "Cat, The movie is cancelled so we are coming home in 25 minutes"

Cat said, "What!"

Sam asked, "What do you mean "what"?"

Cat said, "I mean I'm so happy, I was missing you"

Sam said, "Creepy but Ok"

One person asked in a loud voice, "Can you drive faster red head?"

Sam asked, "What was that?"

Cat said, "Nothing"

Sam asked, "Why do I hear my motorcycle engine?"

Cat said, "Well... you see after my homework I decided to play a racing game"

Sam said, "We don't have a racing game!"

Cat said, "Yeah we do!"

Sam said, "Ok don't get too angry!, Bye" and hung up

Cat said, "I have to get home before Sam or she will kill me!" and took a U Turn

One person in a car said, "You can't do a U-Turn here!"

Cat asked, "Says who?"

The driver said, "It's on the sign over there you dummy!"

Cat said, "Oh sorry I have difficulty seeing at night"

The person said, "It's Ok"

Cat asked, "Do you know the shortest way till Market Rd?"

The driver said, "Yep just follow behind us"

Cat said, "Ok" and pulled behind them but hit the side by accident

The person asked, "Is that a dent on my car?!"

Cat said, "I didn't mean it"

The person asked, "Could you pull over to the side?"

Cat was now driving on the side of the car

The person said, "You know what that means...?"

Cat asked in a scared voice, "Nope"

The person said, "They get... THIS!" as she pushed Cat off the highway

The driver asked, "Was it necessary to push her off the 35 feet highway?"

The person said, "Yes"

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam got home and noticed the back door was opened

Sam screamed, "WHERE'S MY MOTORCYCLE!"

Sam searched all around the house looking for Cat

Sam said, "I think I can track Cat's phone and her butt is mine!"

Sam called Goomer

Goomer said, "Hello"

Sam asked, "Goomer can you drive me to Highway 101!?"

Goomer asked, "Sure but why?"

Sam said, "No questions just drop me off there!"

Goomer said, "I ain't taking you anywhere till you give me a reason"

Sam lied, "I have to help decorate a birthday party"

Goomer asked, "On a highway?"

Sam said, "Just take me"

Goomer said, "Ok I'm coming"

~25 minutes later~

Goomer and Sam were almost at the high way

Goomer said, "I have a question"

Sam asked, "What?"

Goomer asked, "Where are the decorations?"

Sam asked again, "What?"

Goomer said, "The decorations for the party"

Sam lied again, "I have to pick them up from the store nearby the party"

Goomer asked, "Why don't they go get it themselves if it's so clo.."

Sam got frustrated and said, "DRIVE!"

~5 minutes later~

Sam reached the highway and got out of the car

Sam said, "Thanks Goom"

Goomer said, "You're welcome, have fun at the party" as he drove away in the opposite direction

Sam screamed, "Cat!, where are you?"

Sam noticed her motorcycle at the edge of the highway

It had lots of scratches, the light was broken and the rear mirror was cracked.

Sam looked below and saw a person lying down but she couldn't see who it was

Sam ran below and couldn't believe what she saw

Cat was all bruised up, her shirt was ripped apart, her head was bleeding, she was not responding

Sam said, "This means she is either unconscious or dead!"

Sam called 911

A 911 spokesman said, "911 how may I help you?"

Sam said, "My friend is unconscious near Highway 101!"

The spokesman said, "Ok ma'am we'll get there. Hold a light so we can see you!"

Sam said, "Ok" and hung up

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~5 hours later~

Sam was sitting outside the ICU room when the doctor came out

Sam asked, "Is she alright?"

The doctor said, "She is alive but her heart is irregularly low, On average it is 65 bpm"

Sam asked, "Any injuries?"

The doctor said, "She has a hurt head and her wrist is broken"

Sam asked, "How did that happen?"

The doctor said, "I think her wrist embraced the fall for her"

Sam asked, "Can I see her?"

The doctor said, "Certainly"

The alarms started to go off

The doctor said, "WE WILL TALK TO YOU LATER!"

Sam asked, "What's going on?"

The doctor screamed to the other doctors, "WE NEED MORE OXYGEN FOR PATIENT 56A3 CATERINA VALENTINE!" and said to Sam, "I think you should go home"

Sam asked, "Why?"

The doctor said, "It will take 3 days to treat her"

Sam said, "Ok if that is what you request" as she walked towards the exit

Sam dragged her broken motorcycle home even though it was 2 a.m

~14 hours later~

Sam was busy fixing her motorcycle while also thinking about Cat

Not seeing Cat was like a day without sunshine to her

Goomer came in and asked, "Sam why are you crying?"

Sam had to tell the truth, "Cat got in an accident!"

Goomer was shocked and asked, "How?"

Sam said, "She was driving my motorcycle while we were at the movie despite my warning and SHE FELL OFF THE HIGHWAY!"

Goomer asked, "Is she alright?" even though he was mad at Sam for lying to him

Sam said, "She is in ICU but under critical condition!"

Goomer asked, "ICU, who do they see?"

Sam said, "No Goomer ICU stands for Intensive Care Unit which is a place where patients with serious injuries are treated"

Goomer said, "You can cry all you want!"

Sam said, "Thanks"

~2 days later~

Sam said, "Goomer the ambulance is bringing Cat!"

Goomer said, "That's great news"

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam looked as the ambulance dropped off Cat

Sam opened the door for the injured Cat

Sam stared furiously at Cat

Sam asked, "How are you and your wrist?"

Cat said, "Good and my wrist is still broken" as she showed her the plaster on her wrist

Sam said, "Ok"

Cat said, "Look I'm sorry about your motorcycle"

Sam said, "Cat drop your pants"

Cat asked, "Why?"

Sam said, "I'm going to spank you for doing the wrong thing"

Cat said, "I'm too old for a spanking"

~5 minutes later~

Sam was on the stool with Cat's butt in her lap with her pants and panties down, revealing her round backside

Cat felt extreme humiliation and her cheeks were getting red

Sam placed her hand on one of Cat's butt cheeks while admiring her sexy figure

Sam lifted her hand and slapped it against Cat's quarterback

Sam said, "CAT *SPANK* DO YOU *SPANK* KNOW *SPANK* HOW WORRIED *SPANK* I WAS?!"

Cat said in pain, "I *SPANK* HOW WORRIED *SPANK* YOU *SPANK*WERE"

Sam asked, "How did *SPANK* you fall *SPANK* off the *SPANK* highway?"

Cat said, "A drunk *SPANK* women *SPANK* pushed me*SPANK*"

Sam said, "I know *SPANK* I shouldn't *SPANK* spank you *SPANK* right after *SPANK* you get *SPANK* out of the *SPANK* hospital but I *SPANK* thought you *SPANK* should learn *SPANK* your lesson"

Cat said while crying, "Please *SPANK* stop my butt *SPANK* is all *SPANK* purple!"

Sam stopped and officially declared Cat's punishment over

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~30 minutes later~

Cat was sitting in a bucket of ice

Sam said, "Cat we will find out who pushed you off the highway"

Cat asked, "How?"

Sam said, "Goomer used to be a sketch artist"

Cat said, "I thought he was a doctor"

Sam said, "Before becoming a doctor he was a sketch artist"

Cat said, "Wow" in amusement

~10 minutes later~

Goomer was ready to do start sketching

Sam asked, "Can we start?"

Goomer said, "Let's start"

Cat said, "Hurry up we are losing daylight"

Goomer asked, "Ok Cat, what was the shape of his head like?"

Cat said, " His head was the shape of a tall oval"

Goomer asked, "What gender?"

Cat said, "Female"

Goomer asked, "What shape were her eyes"

Cat said, "Like mine"

Goomer asked, "What hair color"

Cat said, "Blonde"

Goomer asked, "Were her ears connected or free?"

Cat said, "Connected"

Goomer asked, "Did you get to read the license plate of the car?"

Cat said, "A little"

Goomer said, "Give me the name"

Cat said, "Let me try to remember"

Goomer said, "Ok"

Cat said, "It was WPP ON and something after that"

Sam said, "I think I know what it stands for!"

Cat asked, "What?!"

Sam said, "I think it stands for We Push People Off National Highways for WPP ONH!"

Cat asked, "How do you know that?"

Sam said, "I used to be a member of it 7 years ago before I quit"

Goomer said, "Let's go look for that car"

Cat said, "We could go and search the police database"

Sam said, "I'm out of this!"

Cat asked, "Why?"

Sam said, "You know I have a hard time with the police"

Cat said, "Ok stay here"

Sam said, "Ok bye"

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Goomer asked while in the car, "Cat could you get my briefcase from the trunk?"

Cat said, "I can't I broke my wrist!"

Goomer said, "At least it's not as bad as when you broke your arm 2 months ago"

Cat asked, "Do you think they will just allow us to search the database?"

Goomer said, "That's why I got that little beauty in the briefcase!"

Cat opened it and saw a news reporter outfit and a news camera

Cat asked, "Why don't we just tell the police about the accident?"

Goomer said, "They might arrest Sam!"

~15 minutes later~

Goomer was in the back of an alley getting in his disguise

Cat said, "Hey Goomer could you help me dress up?"

Goomer said, "Ok"

Cat said, "Put on a blindfold!"

Goomer asked, "How may I help you?"

Cat said, "Help me get my legs out of my pants"

Goomer touched her somewhere

Goomer said, "Ok I got your legs!"

Cat asked nervously, "Does that feel like my leg?"

Goomer said, "It feels round but a little..."

Cat said, "GOOMER THAT'S MY BUTT!"

Goomer removed his hands

~10 minutes later~

Cat and Goomer entered the police station

The officer asked, "How may I help you?"

Cat said, "We have to look at the car database"

The officer asked, "Why?"

Cat said, "We are from the Sox Channel and our boss lost his car so..."

The officer said, "Sure"

~10 minutes later~

Goomer was typing in WPP ONH in the database

Goomer said, "I found it!"

Cat asked, "Where is it?"

Goomer said, "It belongs to a resident who lives in Polma Appartment on the 3rd floor"

Cat said, "Let's go get some eggs!"

Goomer asked, "Why eggs?"

Cat said, "We will throw eggs at their car while Sam will teach them a lesson!"

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Goomer and Cat were driving towards the apartment

Cat called Sam

Sam said, "Hello"

Cat said, "Yeah Sam we are egging the car of that lady who pushed me!"

Sam asked, "What do I do? Get the chickens?"

Cat said, "You do what you normally do?"

Sam said, "Watching TV"

Cat said, "No"

Sam said, "Oh, can I bring my buttersock?"

Cat said, "Sure"

~30 minutes later~

Sam, Cat, and Goomer were outside the building standing inside the car

Cat asked, "Why can't I be with Cat and beat her up?"

Sam said, "You have a broken wrist and she would beat you up instead!"

Sam said, "I'm going in and trashing this place!" as she started to pick the lock

Cat held an egg and said, "Let's get started!"

~Sam~

Sam took a baseball bat and smashed everything in her way

She knocked the thermostat which caused the place to get heated up but she kept going

Sam said, "I'll knock down everything!" as she smashed the walls, TV, computer, and the glasses and plates

~Outside~

Goomer screamed, "I THINK SOMEONE IS COMING, LET'S RUN!"

Sam ran out the house and into Goomer's truck with Cat and Goomer

Cat screamed, "DRIVE AT MAXIMUM SPEED!"

Goomer pressed the accelerator the most he could and the car went at 200 mph while the owner was chasing them in his car

Cat screamed, "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam said, "CAT WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Cat said, "GOOMER TAKE THE HIGHWAY!"

Goomer took the highway

Sam asked, "Did we lose her?"

Cat said, "I think so!"

Sam said, "Goomer slow down!"

Goomer slowed the car to 25 mph

~25 minutes later~

Sam and Cat reached home

Sam said, "Thanks Goom" as he drove away

Cat said, "Good thing we got revenge!"

Sam asked, "Do you think she knows who we are?"

Cat said, "I'll check on the news"

Cat turned on the TV and changed the channel to the Local News

The news anchor said, "BREAKING NEWS! 3 unidentified people smashed the house and damaged the car of the daughter of the Red Worker party candidate for President!"

Sam said, "I hope they don't find us"

Cat said, "They will take us to court if they find us!"

Sam asked, "Can you help me fix my motorcycle?"

Cat said, "Sure!"

~1 week later~

The police couldn't find out who broke in the President's house, Sam's motorcycle was fixed, and cat's wrist was good as new

Cat asked, "Hey Sam can you drive me to the race?"

Sam thought for several minutes and said, "Sure BUT I'LL DRIVE YOU!"

Cat said, "Ok"

THE END


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sam said, "CAT WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Cat said, "GOOMER TAKE THE HIGHWAY!"

Goomer took the highway

Sam asked, "Did we lose her?"

Cat said, "I think so!"

Sam said, "Goomer slow down!"

Goomer slowed the car to 25 mph

~25 minutes later~

Sam and Cat reached home

Sam said, "Thanks Goom" as he drove away

Cat said, "Good thing we got revenge!"

Sam asked, "Do you think she knows who we are?"

Cat said, "I'll check on the news"

Cat turned on the TV and changed the channel to the Local News

The news anchor said, "BREAKING NEWS! 3 unidentified people smashed the house and damaged the car of the daughter of the Red Worker party candidate for President!"

Sam said, "I hope they don't find us"

Cat said, "They will take us to court if they find us!"

Sam asked, "Can you help me fix my motorcycle?"

Cat said, "Sure!"

~1 week later~

The police couldn't find out who broke in the President's house, Sam's motorcycle was fixed, and cat's wrist was good as new

Cat asked, "Hey Sam can you drive me to the race?"

Sam thought for several minutes and said, "Sure BUT I'LL DRIVE YOU!"

Cat said, "Ok"

THE END


End file.
